A New Heart
by TvShipper
Summary: After a tromatic experience, Clarke has befriended someone. Bellamy. What will their new found friendship lead to?
1. Save me

HEY GUYS SO HERE IS MY BELLARKE STORY, JUST KNOW I AM NOT A SHARP WRITER BUT I JUST WRITE A STORY ABOUT MY OTP AND HOPE FOR OTHERS TO ENJOY IT LIKE ME. ANYWAY HERE IT IS!

*FINN*

'No Finn! It's over. Go and be with your girlfriend' Clarke shouted quickly before storming out of the dropship. leaving Finn to stand alone in the dropship, or so he thought.

'Women' huffed a voice behind Finn. Finn turned around to see know other than John Murphy climbing down the ladder.

'Stay out of it Murphy!' Finn said just as he went for the door.

'I can help' Murphy stated

Finn stopped walking to turn back around to face Murphy.

'What?!'

'I can help... You know to get Clarke to talk to you again without yelling and screaming at you'

Finn looked intrigued.

'How so?' He cocked his head.

'Well there are two different ways' he stated, 'one: you hurt yourself, you know she'll treat you and will have to talk to you calmly and she will be worried about you but here is every possibility that she'll get someone else to help you and you would've hurt yourself for know reason'

'And the second?' Finn rushed

'You'll have to kill...' He was cut off.

'Say no more' he said as he lifted his hand, 'I know who I have to kill' He walked out of that room with a loud thump as each foot collided with the hard metal floor.

Murphy was now sat there with a wide grin spread on his face.

*CLARKE*

Walking out of that dropship was one of the easiest things ever. She hated being around Finn now, ever since Raven came here she and Finn had a.. Troubled time talking to one another. So as she stormed out of that ship she made her way to her tent.

As she approached it she was grabbed from behind and being dragged outside of the camp. It was dark so nobody saw her as she was being abducted! She was then thrown against a tree and was being tied down to the trunk. She couldn't move she couldn't scream, so.

'Who are you?' She said with a hint of fear in her tone. There was no answer and now she was getting worried that is until the kidnapper revealed himself.

'Finn?!' She yelled, 'what the hell are you doing!'

He placed his hand above her mouth to keep her quite.

'Now now Clarke we don't wanna make to much noise now do we?' He said as he tied a rag around her head covering her mouth.

Clarke started crying. There was no way this was happening to her. What had she done to deserve this! Finn was the one that ruined their relationship not her.

Finn knocked her out of her thoughts just as he pulled her legs flat on the ground and he made his way to her. He placed both of his legs either side of hips as he started to straddle her. Clarke was now scramming, it wasn't very loud because of the rag but something was better than nothing.

Finn moved her head to the side to expose her pale neck. He bent down and started sucking on top of her collarbone.

'Finn!' She said a bit quiet because of the rag, 'Finn stop please' she then felt a hard weigh being slammed into her pelvic area. She looked down to Finn was now taking it to far. She started crying.

'What's the matter princess? You don't like this?' Finn said with a smug smile on his lips.

'Find your own nickname!' Is all Clarke heard before Finn was being pulled off of her and being chucked down the mountain slope next to them. Finns screams filled the air and then there was silence.

Clarke was pulled out of her thoughts by a hand touching her face. She looked up and was so relieved.

'Bellamy?' She cried

'Shh it's okay princess, your alright'

He stared to untie her started with her mouth rag. When it was removed she took a deep breath. Bellamy then moved behind the tree to untie her from it. She was pulled up by Bellamy's strong arms and was then leaning against the tree to calm herself.

Clarke dropped her head and started crying. She was then stopped by something squeezing her. She only took a few seconds to realize that Bellamy was hugging her. She quickly hugged him back and didn't want to let go.

'Come on... Let's go back to camp' bellmay said as he gestured towards their camp.

It was a silent walk back to the camp but when they got inside the gate it felt awkward.

Clarke stopped to turn around to face bellmay. She gave a quick nod of gratitude then started to walk again before she was pulled back. A strong hand was holding her forarm. She was spun around to see a worried looking bellmay.

'Clarke... Are you okay?'

Clarke was a little shocked to hear him say her real name but then remembered that she was asked a question.

'Yeah... I'm fine' she answered

*BELLAMY*

He didn't want to argue. He couldn't imagine what that was like. He decided to let her go to sleep because that's probably what she needed.

Bellmay awoke around 6 hours later. It was still dark out but he couldn't sleep much so he decided to get up.

He walked past Clarke's tent to see if she was okay. He peaked his head inside to see if she was sleeping. She was, she looked peaceful. He didn't want to ruin that.

HEY GUYS SO THIS IS CHAPTER ONE. I HOPED YOU LIKED IT!

PLEASE REVIEW. xxxxx

ALSO IF SOMEONE COULD COMMENT AND TELL ME HOW TO PUT A PICTURE ON MY STORY COVERS THATS WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED xxxx


	2. Are you okay?

HEY GUYS! SO I AM PLANNING TO DO A NEW UPDATE EVERY 2-4 DAYS. IT MAY CHANGE UP A BIT BY NEXT WEEK BECAUSE I WILL BE ON HOLIDAYS FOR 2 WEEKS SO IDK. SO HERE IS CHAPTER 2 AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY xxx

*CLARKE*

Clarke woke up alone in my tent. Not that there would be anyone in there. She put her boots and jacket on and made her way to get some water. Her throat was sore from screaming that previous night.

Shivers were sent down her spine in the memory of what happened. Come to think of it she didn't even really know what happened. It bothered her. She need to get some answers.

She went in search for Bellamy, she found him pretty easily. He was in his usually morning spot buy the fire sitting on a log.

She sat down next to him holding her cup of water. There was nobody around so she was able to speak at a normal tone.

'Hey bellamy' she said softly

He looked up and gave a quick smile but it was soon washed away.

'Morning princess'

'I wanted to thank you' Clarke said in the kindest voice she could.

'It's okay' Bellamy said kinda quickly.

Clarke could see that he wasn't up for a chat just yet so she decided to get up to leave.

*BELLAMY*

He didn't mean to sound rude but it made him really upset that he nearly lost Clarke, the way she was so scared and worried, it made him feel weak, like he could've stopped the kidnapping.

As she stood he glanced her way and saw blue marks start to form on her wrist. It must have been the rope.

He quickly grabbed her arm and told her to sit. He kept holding her hand and he pulled up her sleeve to reveal the bruises. He saw Clarke shutter. He figured that she hadn't noticed these yet.

'Clarke.. I'm so. I'm so sorry' he whispered.

'Bellmay, you shouldn't be sorry. You saved me from something that could've been worse than what it was' she said in a comforting tone.

'But, you wouldn't have been in that situation hadn't I been there to stop it from happening. You know how weak I felt knowing that I can't protect everyone in this camp' he started to cry

'You couldn't have known, I didn't even know and it was dark too. Don't think for a second that it's your fault because it's not'

He couldn't wait any longer. He went in and hugged Clarke. She quickly wrapped her arms around his body.

He could feel her trembling body. She needed this. He put a hand in her hair and bunched it in his fist.

'Clarke, what do you need?'

'Huh?' Clarke said as she pulled out of the hug.

'What do you need? Do you need food, water to shoot something?' Bellamy went on, 'how can I make you feel better?'

*CLARKE*

Clarke was confused. Since when did bellmay care about her wellbeing.

'Why do care?' Clarke asked

'Because Clarke, I may not show it but I do care about you. You're a friend and it would kill me if you got hurt. Well it did' he chocked

Clarke blushed. Although she hid it.

'I'm sorry'

Bellamy looked confused.

'Why are you sorry?'

'Because you blame yourself and it wasn't your fault'

*RAVEN*

Raven woke up early today, she went outside her tent looking for Finn. He didn't come to bed last night so she got kinda worried when she saw he wasn't there when she woke up either.

She went near the fire and saw that Bellamy and Clarke were sitting there.

'Hey guys' Raven shouted

Both of them spun their heads around to face the Latino.

'You guys seen Finn?' She asked

'Well L..' He was cut off

'Actually he said he wanted to go hunting this morning' Clarke said with a smile.

Bellamy gave her a look and then smiled before looking back at the fire.

*BELLAMY*

He looked back to see if Raven was still there, she wasn't.

'Why'd you lie princess?'

'Finns dead, we can say that he died out there hunting and not what really happened. It would cause a panick' she stated

Bellamy smiled, of course his princess would do something like that.

'I see your point but what about Raven, she knew something was up'

'We will leave her until she really knows something'

HEY GUYS! I KNOW THAT THIS IS A BAD CHAPTER BUT I HAD TO WRITE IT TO MAKE THE PLOT MAKE SENCE. ANYWAY I MIGHT NOT WRITE FOR A LITTLE BIT AS I AM ON SCHOOL HOLIDAYS AND I AM BOOKED OUT BUT ILL DO MY BEST. xxxx


	3. I need answers

HEY GUYS SO I DO APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE CHAPTER BUT I AM ON HOLIDAYS SO I JUST WANTED TO CHILL OUT A BIT. SO THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE EVERYONES POV SO I CAN MAKE THE PROPER PLOT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO THIS ONE WILL BE SMALL. SORRY. HERE IS CHAPTER 3!

*RAVEN*

They were hiding something, something bigger than what they were letting on. They know where Finn is and I'm going to find out.

*BELLMAY*

I'm really worried about Clarke. She hasn't been herself since the incident with Finn, which is fare enough.

She has been spending a lot of time in her tent and it bothers me a bit. She has been quiet and I think she needs to talk to someone. Maybe me because I don't think she wants to tell anyone about what Finn did.

I'm gonna talk to her tonight.

*RAVEN*

It's been 2 days and Finn still isn't back yet. And nobody is giving me a strait answer of where he is and that's because nobody knows. I am going into the woods at dawn to find him myself.

*CLARKE*

I need to talk to someone but I can't tell anyone about the rape. I can really only talk to Bellamy and I can't bring myself to.

That's it I am. Clarke stood from her sitting position of her bed to walk out that is until Bellamy walked in. The two of them stood there silent.

'We need to talk' said Clarke.

'I know' Bellamy replied.

AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WILL MAKE A FRICKEN HUGE ONE NEXT WEEK! BYE BYE


	4. How could you1

HEY GUYS SO MY HOLIDAYS ARE OFFICIALLY FINISHED SO ILL BE GETTING BACK INTO A ROUTINE. HERE IS CHAPTER 4.

*BELLAMY*

Clarke looked as if she was coming to talk to me as well. We were both just standing there in silence when I spoke.

'So princess what is it you wanna talk about?'

'Nothing' Clarke shot

'What do you mean Clarke?' Bellamy said confused.

'I don't wanna talk about it, it happened you saved me and that's that'

Bellamy was shocked, she didn't wanna talk. Which was okay because Bellamy didn't really know how to comfort or help her.

'Oh' Bellamy said softly, 'then what do you wanna do?'

'I don't know... I just I can't rap my head around what happened'

Clarke started to cry. Bellamy felt so responsible for all of this, like he could've stopped it sooner. Bellamy pulled Clarke in a tight embrace. One of his hands on her lower back and the other was bunching up a ball of hair in his fits.

'Clarke you're safe now, I'm not letting anyone or anything hurt you' he said softly.

Clarke hugged him back. Her head was buried in his shoulder and she was crying now. Bellamy calmed her down so that she stopped crying. Clarke pulled out and looked him in the eyes with hope and yet she had fear in her eyes too.

Bellamy reached up a hand to wipe away some tears but the silence between them was comfortable.

'Thank you Bellmay' she said as she hugged him again.

*RAVEN*

It's morning now and I am getting ready to find Finn. He can't be too far, I mean he may be but let's hope not.

*two hours later*

It has been ages and I still haven't found him. Maybe he's dead maybe the grounders have him. Stop it Raven! He's probably lost, or is injured.

Raven stops in her tracks by the sound of a twig snap.

'Hello?' Raven says with a rasp.

Finn walks out from a tree to discover his girlfriend.

'Finn!' Raven screamed and ran over too hug him.

however Finn didn't return it. Raven pulled back with a concerned face.

'Finn what's wrong?'

'I'm sorry Raven' Finn exclaimed. Before Raven could ask what for she was already on the ground with a knife plummeted in her neck. She could see Finn standing there with blood on his hands and she could just hear what he was saying.

'I'm sorry Raven, ... Now ... You are dead Clarke will love me' he left her to die out in the woods.

*CLARKE*

'Has anyone seen Raven?!' Clarke was screaming for the 100th time. And she always got the same answer "no"

Clarke had enough that's until she saw Finn walk through the gates. He had barely made it before Bellamy was there to push him out again. Clarke looked around, nobody was looking. She went outside the gates to join Bellamy and Finn.

The sight wasn't pretty. Bellamy was on top of Finn and pounding his head in.

'What makes you think you can come back here after what you did to Clarke huh?!' Bellamy yelled.

Clarke put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

'It's okay Bellamy' she said softly and he then stopped.

Clarke looked down to see Finn. She noticed that he had a lot of blood covering his hand and she knew it wasn't from hitting Bellamy because he didn't get any hits in.

'Whose blood is that?' Asked Clarke

Finn looked down at his hand then back at Clarke.

'It's Ravens' Finn smiled

'Why are you smiling?!' Clarke asked shocked.

'Because now that she is dead... You can go out with me' Finn stated.

It took no longer than a second for Bellamy to start hitting him again.

'You're sick! Killing your girlfriend to date Clarke!' Bellamy screamed

*BELLAMY*

What a bloody sicko. Thinks he can do what ever the hell he wanted. And like that too. Bellamy could kill him right there but he didn't. He just stood up and warned him never to return and if he was ever to see him again, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

He was gone and now it was just Clarke and I in the Forrest standing alone in silence. Bellamy turned around to find a speechless Clarke.

'Clarke... Are you?' He paused, 'are you okay?'

Clarke looked up to face him.

'Not really' she admitted, 'Bellamy we need to go and find Raven'

'Clarke we don't know where she is' Bellamy stated.

'She doesn't deserve just to be left out there. She's my friend... Was my friend' Clarke corrected herself.

She started crying and Bellamy was quick to hug her and comfort her. As he was standing there holding a very upset Clarke he thought back to when Raven came to him looking for the same thing. The man to cry on and be told it was going to be okay but he didn't do it. He wondered why he was so different with Clarke and then he realized that it was because you can't comfy someone you don't like.

HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT HOLIDAYS ARE OVER AND NOW I CAN UPDATE MORE REGULARLY.


End file.
